World Crashing Down
by jeany93
Summary: His world came crashing down on him in a cold and dark basement- WARNING: Character Death My first fic so please be kind


All Bones characters and names belong to FOX-

The moment he sat the first foot into the suspects house he knew something wasn't right. The front door was open and there was a deadly silence. The sort of silence you hear before a storm. You know something is going to happen and in this case he knew it was bad. The slightly ajar front door, the barking dog in the neighborhood, just a dim light in the front of the house. These were all telltales of what was to come. To him it felt like they were stuck in a bad horror movie.

He told her that this was a bad idea but she brushed it off and went in anyway. He couldn't put his finger on what it was but he felt the tension deep in his bones. Once inside he took his gun from its holster and loaded it, ready to defend her and himself in case of danger. He carefully looked around every corner always gun fisrst . The place was quiet and the dark oak wood doors and black leather furniture didn't help to lighten up the house. It seemd empty but he could feel another presence. His sniper sens told him that there was someone besides him and Brennan. Every step he made was followed by one of hers and he was thankfull for the flat loudless shoes she put on this morning.

They slowly walked towards the only lightsource of the house : the kitchen. And that was where they found the huge pool of blood on the floor. The metallic copper smell hit his nostrils the second he saw the dark crimson liquide. This was definitely not good. She whisperd that by the amount of blood on the floor the person to who it belonged to could not be alive anymore. He looked around and found evidence of a fight. A barstool laying on the floor, a few cabinetdoors open, one drawer was completly pulled out and lying upside down. Its contenst spilled over half the kitchen floor. His mind screamed at him to call for backup but what if the suspect got away while they waited for the TACK team? He decided to handle this one by himself and turned towards the only door adjoining the room.

Obviously the entrance to the basement. The wooden door opened with a squeak and Booth could see the light coming from the back of the room. With Brennan still behind him they slowly made their way down the set of stairs carefull not to make any noise caused by the old wooden staircase. Finally setting a foot on the cold concret floor Booth saw what caused his discomfort from the beginning. At the end of the room stood Thomas Davidson ,the main suspect of their current case, covered in blood and trying to get his now dead wife in an old rusty chest.

" FBI - FREEZE or I'll shoot" While Brennan was still standing on the last step of the stairs Booth started to move forward. The only thing it took was Brennan slipping from the last step and Booths attention was on her . He looked away from Davidson for just a friciton of a second but that was enough for him to draw a gun from his belt and pull the trigger. Booth watched in slow motion as the bullet went straight towards him. He was not afraid. He knew what it felt like to be shot. The one thing he couldn't stop thinking about was his partner and whether she was able to bring Davidson down without being shot, too. But just as the bullet was about to hit his chest he felt brennan pushing him out of the way with full force. Davidson looked at the scene befor him with his gun still in his shaking hands and Booth felt his uncertanity. That was a big mistake. As fast as lightning the FBI Agent pulled the trigger and shot davidson straight between the eyes. He turned around to see if his Bones was alright and he couldn't belive what he saw.

Brennan stood there in full shock mode hands clutching her stomach and blood seeping out between her pale fingers. The bullet meant for him had lodged itselfe straight into her abdomen. He was by her side to catch her just befor she hit the ground. She was gasping for air eyes wide open and her blue-green orbs piercing his brown chocolat ones. He desperatly tried to put some pressure on her wound but her blood soon coated his hands and his clothes and the floor was finally completly drenched in the warm lifesource that just minutes ago pumped through her body. Everything felt so unreal and Booth couldn't believe what was happening right in front of his eyes. He spoke to her and called her name over and over again begging her to stay with him. But all she could do was placing her cold blood covered fingers on his cheek and saying the words that would have meant the world to him if she said them sooner. Now it only meant that she was saying goodbye. "I love you Booth" she rasped with the last strength she had. The moment his first tear started to make its way down his cheek her heart stopped under his fingertips and his world came crashing down on him like a ton of brick stones in this dark and cold basement.

* * *

What do you think? It's my first attempt to write a story and english is not my native language^^ Let me hear your opinion

xoxo


End file.
